wolfcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Crediting Content
This guide will outline the Administrators' expectations and a brief tutorial on how to credit different types of images or text on the Wolfcrest Wiki. If you see or suspect that any of the following guidelines are violated, contact the Wiki Administrators! Those that take content from other sources without crediting them will be asked to do so immediately. =Crediting Text= ---- The rule for crediting text on the wiki is simple - if you did not write it yourself, you must add a reference section to your article that includes the source. This goes for all text, including ones you highly edit from their original form. Making a Reference Section The following source formatting (a tab you can select when editing) shows how to make a reference section. This should be done at the bottom of your page if you have content that is not your own. =Crediting Images= ---- Crediting images is a bit more involved than crediting text, and is broken down into uploading and using the images in question on your article. Screenshot Usage Any and all screenshots or in-game imagery taken in World of Warcraft may be used here without manually crediting them. With that in mind, any screenshot you take and post on this wiki may be used by other users of this wiki. If your screenshot is used in what you believe is in a harassing manner, contact one of the Wiki Administrators. Note: Screenshots or other in-game content that have been edited heavily and recognizably are considered to be exempt from this rule. You need to credit heavily edited screenshots and WoW content using the following guidelines. Uploading If you upload an image that is not a screenshot as described above, even if you made it yourself, you need to manually go into the image file on the wiki and add the proper credit on the image file page. To get to the image file page, find the image in the list of . Click the link to your file. Here is an example of a file page! Hit the edit button on your file page, and add a reference section listing the source of your image as described above. Then publish it as you would any other article. Using Wiki Content If you see an image on the wiki that you would like to use in your own article that is not a screenshot or in-game content, you need to give credit in the image comment. For example, Gives the following image with credit: Finding Image Sources If you are unable to remember or find the source of your image, the Google Chrome internet browser has a Search by Image addon that allows you to input an image and search for related images. Administrators will use this tool to source uncredited or dubious images as needed. Special Cases There will be instances where users would rather not have their images used by other users on the wiki. For such cases where you are such a user and you wish for someone to remove an image you posted, contact one of the Wiki Administrators and we will do our best to resolve the issue. We hope that this guide will aid you in crediting images on Moon Guard Wiki! Have fun! :-- The Admins __NOEDITSECTION__